Just You and Me
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Akashi menculik Kuroko Tetsuya. Membawanya agar mereka berdua saja dalam rangka...ulang tahun Tetsuya-nya. Akashi akan menunjukan bahwa hadiah ulang tahun darinya adalah yang terbaik sepanjang masa. Walau bagi Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya begitu./"Atau malam ini aku akan menghukummu."/Padahal Seirin dan GoM yang lainnya serta Momoi telah menunggu Kuroko.


"Kurokocchi! Ceritakan padaku apa yang Akashicchi lakukan padamu dua hari terkahir ini?!" Tanya Kise menggebu-gebu. Membuat Kuroko yang berada diseberang telepon harus menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kami berdua, Kise-kun."

"Tapi Kurokocchi~!"

"Tidak." Kuroko berniat memutuskan panggilan namun Kise ters berteriak dari seberang telepon.

"KUROKOCCHI~! Kumohon!"

Kuroko menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, sahabatnya yang suka memeluknya dan juga seorang model itu selalu ingin tahu.

"Baikah Kise-kun. Akan aku ceritakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja. Ya, baru saja, Akashi Seijuurou menculik Kuroko Tetsuya dari kediaman Kuroko tepat pukul 04:56 dihi hari pada tanggal 28 Januari ini. Lalu baru saja, Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya bergidik. Padahal hanya lima kata. Ya, hanya lima kata dalam satu kalimat yang Akashi ucapkan barusan.

"Besok kita akan berlibur, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap kedua mata dwiwarna Akahi Seijuurou yang kini membalas tatapannya, "Kemana, Akashi-kun?" Bagus, ia bertanya dengan lancar, ia pastikan Akashi tidak akan merasakan tubuhnya bergidik.

"Kemana-pun aku mau." Jawab Akashi cepat. Kini bibir tipisnya medekati kuping kiri Kuroko dan menjilatnya secara perlahan.

"Ah…" Kuroko sedikit menggeliat dalam pangkuan Akashi. Punggung kecilnya yang bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi sedikit menjauh dengan maksud agar Akashi berhenti menjilati telinganya. Namun, dada bidang Akashi malah semakin maju dan kembali menghilangkan jarak antara dadanya dan punggung Kuroko.

"Nnhh…" Kini ia merasakan lidah sang emperor menusuk-nusuk lubang telinganya yang rajin ia bersihkan setiap hari.

Jilatan yang diberikan Akashi berhenti sejenak, "Bagaimana?"

Kuroko kembali berusaha untuk duduk tegak sehingga punggungnya mendorong dada Akashi agar Akashi kembali bersandar pada sofa merah marun dimana tempat Akashi duduki sekarang.

"Hanya berdua?" Tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah tidak menatap lagi kedua iris dwiwarna.

Dapat Kuroko rasakan pemuda yang memangkunya itu menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku suka ada orang lain yang mengganggu kita, Tetsuya?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan kedua tangan Akashi memutar balikkan posisinya, sehingga sekarang wajah Kuroko menubruk pelan dada Akashi yang dibaluti jas berwarna putih, dan dengan cepat Akashi segera menggendong Kuroko dengan posisi tubuh Kuroko yang menelungkup di pundak kiri Akashi. Membuat paha bagian belakangnya ter-ekspos jelas oleh kedua mata sang emperor karena Kuroko hanya menggunakan kemeja putih milik Akashi. Kemeja itu cukup longggar ditubuhnya sehingga cukup panjang dan dapat menutupi setengah bagian paha putihnya.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Akashi berjalan sambil membawa Tetsuyanya menuju sebuah pintu berwarna perak yang Kuroko tahu betul bahwa itu adalah pintu wc dikamar Akashi Seijuurou yang luas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi segera membuka pintu itu dan memasukinya bersama Tetsuyanya.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mencengkram kuat kemeja putih yang membaluti punggung Akashi tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

Akashi membawa Kuroko memasuki wc mewah tersebut, "Kupikir aku butuh mandi. Dan aku ingin kau menemaniku, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menutup pintu wc secara perlahan. Kuroko hanya bisa memelototi pintu yang perlahan tertutup itu dari balik punggung Akashi.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup, dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara air dari shower serta desahan dan erangan.

.

.

.

.

**Just You and Me**

**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Romance | Drama**

**WARN: TYPO(S), OOC, BL, etc…**

**Genre: T-M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Pertama-tama ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk kaca depan mobil Akashi Seijuurou.

Tunggu, kaca mobil? Apa dia bangun kesiangan?

"Ngh?" tanpa disadari Kuroko, ia mengerang. Tubuh kecil itupun sedikit menggeliat diatas jok yang bersebelahan dengan jok pengemudi.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Terdengar suara sapaan lembut dari Akashi. Mata heterochromia melirik sekilas pada iris Blue ocean, ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang baru bangun tersebut.

Kuroko melihat sekitar, "Kita dimobil?"

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Akashi menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh tersebut. Sudah jelas bukan, mereka sedang berada di mobil.

"Hm." Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Li-Liburan?"

"…Hm."

Kuroko merengut, "Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak membangunkanku terlebih dahulu?"

Perlahan tangan kanan Kuroko terangkat untuk meraba rambut halus birunya, "Inilah yang paling aku benci."

Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko, ia mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang dikira kekasihnya itu acak-acakan, padahal rambutnya terbilang rapi karena ia rapihkan tadi pagi-tentu tanpa sepengatahuan Kuroko.

Tangan kanan Akashi terangkat untuk menghentikan tangan Kuroko yang berkutat pada rambut birunya, "Jangan diacak-acak, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memasang ekspresi bertanya, "Rambutku selalu berantakan jika bangun tidur, Akashi-kun."

Akashi melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan kembali memegang setir. Kedua matanya pun kembali pada jalanan sepi didepannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah merapikan rambutmu tadi pagi."ujar Akashi tenang.

"Apa?"

Akashi menyeringai sesaat, "Dan aku juga sudah memandikanmu tadi pagi, Tetsuya. Sekarang diamlah sampai kita sampai di tujuan."

Sedikit ekspresi terkejut terpasang diwajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar tersebut, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Tidak ingin Akashi melihatnya, Kuroko membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Itu tidak sopan, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak jika aku yang melakukannya."

Kuroko melihat pakaian yang sedang digunakannya sekarang. Benar saja, pakaian yang ia pakai tadi malam telah berbeda dengan apa yang digunakannya sekarang, celana pendek hitam selutut dengan kaus berwarna putih polos.

Satu pertanyaan melintas dipikiran Kuroko. Kalau tadi pagi ia dimandikan, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku memberikanmu obat bius." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

"Itu juga tidak sopan, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak jika aku yang melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau yang itu saja."Ujar Kuroko seraya menunjuk sebuah es krim cone rasa full Vanilla. Es krim tersebut tersusun rapi didalam kulkas es krim yang berukuran cukup besar.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak bosan dengan rasa itu?"

Kuroko sedikit menggerutu, "Vanilla yang terbaik."

Akashi melirik Kuroko sebentar, didapatinya kedua mata aquamarine Kuroko yang menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin sekali es krim tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkannya."Ujar Akashi. Kuroko langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman berarti. Yang pasti hanya Akashi yang melihat.

Sedangkan Kuroko mengambil es krim pilihannya didalam kulkas, Akashi berjalan mendekati Kulkas berisi minuman. Ia plih minuman yang memberikan manfaat, seperti minuman pengganti cairan, teh dingin, air mineral, bahkan ia tidak melewatkan susu. Terutama susu Vanilla. Melihat susu vanilla tersebut, Akashi sedikit tersenyum lembut. Rasa vanilla, selalu mengingatkannya akan Tetsuya-nya.

Selesai dengan minuman, pemuda bermata dwiwarna tersrbut beralih ke stand makanan. Awalnya, Kuroko memaksa ikut Akashi untuk ikut memilih makanan ringan. Tapi Akashi langsung melarangnya dengan tegas. Alasannya adalah : "Aku tidak yakin snack yang kau pilih itu sehat, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko tidak mau mengalah, "Tapi Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun selalu mendapat kebebasan dari Akashi-kun untuk membeli snack pilihannya sendiri. Tidak adil."

Akashi dengan cepat menjawab, "Kau adalah Tetsuya, bukan Atsushi."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah duluan ke mobil, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi pelan, lalu melirik sekilas kearah Kuroko yang kini menatapnya.

"Atau malam ini aku akan menghukummu."

Tanpa ada aba-aba yang lain, Kuroko segera pergi keluar minimarket bersama es krim vanilllanya dan memasuki mobil sport hitam Akashi yang terpakir mulus didepan minimarket. Mendengar kata hukuman sudah membuatnya bergidik, ia tahu betul hukuman macam apa yang dimaksud Akashi.

Melihat Tetsuya yang langsung menurut pun membuat senyum Akashi kembali muncul.

Sudah merasa cukup puas dengan belanjaan pilihannya, Akashi segera menuju kasir untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran. Tanpa disadari Akashi, ternyata ia berbelanja cukup banyak.

Kali ini penjaga Kasirnya adalah perempuan yang Akashi perkirakan masih berumur 20 tahunan. Awalnya Akashi tidak terlalu mempedulikan wanita itu namun tiba-tiba wanita itu mengajaknya berbicara dan mengalikan perhatiannya.

"Tuan?" Tanya wanita itu seraya masih menghitung belanjaan Akashi.

Akashi diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "…ya?"

Wanita yang bertubuh langsing itu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu, lalu memasang pose berbisik.

Melihat itu Akashi sedikit merasa heran. Yah, walaupun wajah datarnya yang masih terpasang.

Wanita itu tersenyum dahulu sebelum berbicara, "Apa yang tadi itu kekasihmu?"

Akashi terkejut didalam hati. Kenapa wanita didepannya kini bertanya seperti itu.

"…"Akashi tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Maksudku, pemuda dengan rambut baby blue."

"…hm." Akhirnya Akashi menjawab… sekenanya.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Nee~ tuan tahu tidak, kalau sekarang beberapa laki-laki juga bisa…hamil?"

Akashi masih dengan wajah datarnya, manatap lurus terhadap wanita didepannya. Oh? Berita itu? Tentu Akashi tahu. Yah, baru-baru ini dikabarkan beberapa laki-laki tertentu bisa hamil. Dan itu membuat fenomena laki-laki hamil menjadi hal yang biasa. Tunggu, sepertinya sang emperror kita ini tahu arah pembicaraan wanita didepannya. Karena dia selalu benar.

"…hn."

"Bagaimana kalau pemuda berwajah imut tadi hamil? Aku perkirakan kalian berdua sepertinya masih SMA…"

Akashi merasakan jidatnya berkedut. Apa-apaan maksudnya dengan pertanyaan: "Bagaimana kalau pemuda berwajah imut tadi hamil?" Tsk. Pertanyaan tersebut seakan wanita itu tahu kalau ia dan Tetsuyanya pernah melakukan sex. Bahkan sebenarnya kata 'Pernah' sudah tidak lagi cocok, ganti menjadi 'sering'.

"…"Untuk yang itu Akashi tidak menjawab.

"Nah, dari pada kekasihmu hamil saat masih sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau membeli…kondom disana?"

_Shit. Apa kau kira aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu? Aku selalu memperkirakansesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak_. Dan, oh, selama ini ia melakukan sex dengan Tetsuyanya tanpa kondom dan sampai sekarang aman-aman saja. Mungkin karena Kami-sama tahu kalau belum saatnya untuk Tetsuya hamil.

Kedua manik Dwiwarna Akashi menolak untuk melihat kondom yang dimaksud. Mungkin ia memang perlu kondom untuk Tetsuya-nya, tapi ia tidak akan membelinya di minimarket seperti ini.

"Tidak hanya kondom, tuan. Tapi Aphrodisiac juga. Bahkan ada dilbo, cock ring, cutter, dan semacamnya." Kini wanita itu tersenyum genit. Melihat wanita itu tersenyum genit membuatnya muak.

Akashi menghela nafas, alat-alat itu, heh? Tentu Akashi mempunyainya, dan mempersiapkannya di bagasi belakang. Menyadari itu, Akashi menyeringai penuh arti.

Bersiap-sialah untuk Tetsuya tercintanya.

"T-Tuan? Bagaimana?" Wanita itu sedikit merasa ketakutan dengan seringaian Akashi.

Akashi melebarkan matanya pada wanita didepannya, sedikit melotot. Tatapan yang ditakutkan Kiseki no Sedai, Furihata Kouki, dan semua orang. Bahkan Kuroko Tetsuya juga takut pada death glare Akashi tersebut.

"Cepat saja selesaikan tugasmu." Ujar Akashi dengan nada dalam. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak sabar, kasihan Tetsuya-nya menunggu di mobil sendirian sedari tadi.

Melihat tatapan maut dari emperror, wanita itu segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko keluar dari mobil sport Akashi dan memandang takjub laut yang terbentang luas didepannya. Senyum lembut terukir jelas diwajah putihnya. Langit menjelang sore terlihat sejuk dan mendukung suasana panorama disana.

Akashi duduk bersandar pada bagian hood mobilnya yang terparkir diatas pasir putih yang bersih, "Kau suka, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya berjalan mendekati Akashi dan ikut duduk disebelah pemuda itu, "Hai'. Arigatou, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang paling Akashi suka dari Tetsuya-nya.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh senyum manis tersebut, Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menariknya agar mendekat kepadanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi membuat setengah badan Kuroko terbating telentang diatas hood mobil, sedangkan kedua kaki kecilnya Akashi posisikan diatas kedua bahunya.

"A-Akashi…-kun?" Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Akashi yang menerpa wajah putihnya, Akashi semakin menunduk sehingga kini wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Hidung mancung keduanya telah saling bersentuhan.

Kedua manik dwiwarna menatap lembut pada dua iris biru langit didepannya. Dan hidungnya dapat mencium aroma vanilla menguar dari mulut kecil Kuroko. Mengingat tadi siang Kuroko sempat memakan es krim rasa vanilla.

"Tetsuya…"

Seakan kebutuhan penting yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, Akashi segera melumat rakus gumpalan daging lembut dan berwarna pink milik Kuroko. Wajah mereka miring kearah kanan, sehingga wajah mereka saling berlawanan dan akses berciumanpun semakin luas.

Mulut Kuroko terbuka dan membiarkan lidah hangat Akashi menginvasi rongga hangat mulutnya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam, sangat dalam. Dibantu dengan tangan kanan Akashi yang mendorong kepala Tetsuya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Nnhh…NGH!"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan lidahnya digigit oleh Akashi, Dan itu membuat Kuroko mengeluh dan mengerang. Kedua kaki Kuroko menendang-nendang udara. Suara decapan antar kedua saliva yang bercampur begitu jelas terdengar. Mulut Kuroko yan tidak mampu menahan saliva miliknya dan Akashi itu-pun mengeluarkannya lewat sudut bibir Kuroko dan mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi dan leher jenjangnya.

Drrt…Drrt…

Sebuah ponsel bergetar didalam saku celana santai Akashi. Satu pesan masuk. Akashi merasakannya, dan ia tahu kalau ponsel yang dipegangnya saat ini bukanlah miliknya. Tapi milik Kuroko yang diam-diam ia ambil tadi pagi.

Namun getaran pada smartphone tersebut tetap membuat Akashi tidak menyelesaikan sesi ciuman panasnya dengan Kuroko. Ia biarkan smartphone itu bergetar untuk sesaat.

Akashi melepaskan bibir Kuroko untuk sesaat, membiarkan Kuroko untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun tidak sampai satu menit, Akashi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Drrt…Drrt…

Lagi-lagi ponsel itu bergetar. Ada lagi satu pesan baru masuk. Namun Akashi masih mengacuhkannya.

Drrt…Drrt…

Kini sudah ada tiga pesan baru masuk.

Drrt…Drrt…

Drrt…Drrt…

Semakin lama getaran ponsel itu tidak memiliki jeda untuk berhenti. Terus bergetar dan bergetar. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasa risih. Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus mengecek siapa seorang pengganggu yang telah berani terus menghubungi ponsel Kuroko. Namun ia tidak boleh melakukannya dihadapan Kuroko.

Akashi kembali melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kuroko secara perlahan.

Drrt…Drrt…

Iris Heterokromatiknya menatap lekat-lekat pada kedua iris aquamarine Kuroko yang terlihat sayu. Lalu beralih menuju mulut Kuroko yang menganga kecil—berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah melakukan perang lidah dengannya barusan.

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Akashi terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Kuroko. Lalu mengangkatnya secara perlahan kedalam gendongannya.

Kuroko sedikit meremas bagian belakang kaos Akashi, "Hahh…A-Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko merasakan dirinya melayang. Ya, Akashi menggendongnya untuk kembali membawanya memasuki mobil. Karena hari semakin gelap dan udara sisa dari musim dingin sudah mulai terasa.

Kuroko sekarang sudah kembali menduduki kursi jok disebelah pengemudi. Kuroko merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mengingat ia selalu menjadi lemah setelah Akashi menciumnya atau menyentuhnya.

Kedua iris Kuroko melihat Akashi yang masih diluar melalui kaca jendela didepannya, berdiri membelakanginya sambil bersandar pada hood mobil. Dalam hati Kuroko bertanya apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan? Ia ingin melongokkan kepalanya keluar melalui jendela disamping kepalanya dan bertanya pada Akashi. Namun kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat membuatnya ingin ambruk dan tertidur. Sepertinya efek obat bius yang Akashi berikan padanya pagi tadi masih terasa olehnya sekarang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko mendapati kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**From: Kagami**

**Kuroko! Besok kau ulang tahun, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu detik-detik ulang tahunmu malam ini bersama-sama? Dan kemana saja kau kemarin dan hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?!**

Akashi meremas ponsel Kuroko. Ternyata pesan masuk pertama dari Kagami Taiga. Cahaya Kuroko yang baru. Dan bagian 'Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu detik-detik ulang tahunmu malam ini bersama-sama?' membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou geram. Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya akan merayakan detik utama ulang tahunnya bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya berdua. Dan untuk masalah Kuroko yang tidak sekolah, jelas karena ia kemarin menculik Tetsuyanya di pagi dini hari.

Ternyata Kagami tidak kapok dengan gunting keramat Akashi yang melukai pipinya saat sebelum winter cup dimulai. Akashi berpendapat bahwa sepertinya Kagami menginginkan yang lebih sekedar 'Gunting' keramatnya.

Dengan cepat, Akashi berlanjut membuka pesan kedua.

**From: Izuki-senpai**

**Kuroko! Malam ini kau harus datang ke apartemen Kagami! Kami ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama**.

Akashi mulai merasa lega. Ternyata maksud Kagami dari pesan sebelumnya bukan bermaksud untuk merayaka ulang tahun Kurok berdua saja. Melainkan bersama-sama dengan tim basket Seirin. Dan Akashi sempat mengingat-ingat sebentar orang yang bernama Izuki. Ah, dia ingat, Izuki adalah point guard tim Seirin.

Akashi kembali membuka pesan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya Akashi merasa sedikit malas untuk membaca pesan Kuroko yang menumpuk untuk dibuka sebanyak 12 pesan ini. Namun, ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu apa ada yang memberikan pesan dengan maksud berbahaya terhadap Tetsuya-nya.

**From: Aomine-kun**

**Tetsu! Tolong kau hadiri acara yang telah Satsuki buat untukmu malam ini. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, aku dan Satsuki sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu di rumahku! Tapi sepertinya Akashi tidak bisa datang, aku dan yang lainnya telah berusaha menghubunginya namun ia tidak menjawab satupun.**

**Kumohon Kuroko! Kau harus datang! Atau Satsuki akan menangis dan membuat kami kerepotan!**

Akashi mendengus. Ia merogoh saku celananya dibagian kanan dan megambil ponselnya. Benar, sudah banyak panggilan masuk yang tidak terjawab. Akashi tidak menyadarinya karena ia memakai mode silent.

Dan untuk seterusnya Akashi berusaha untuk bersabar membaca pesan tidak berguna dari Tim Seirin, bahkan Aomine, Kise atau siapapun itu. Banyak sekali isi pesan yang membuat Akashi geram dan merasa kesal.

Lagi pula Akashi telah memutuskan secara mutlak. Malam ini Tetsuya akan bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hanya berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Nggh…Ah! Nnnn!"

"A-Akashi..kunhh!"

"AH! AH! AH!"

Hari telah memasuki tanggal 31 Januari. Dan sekarang baru pukul 01:05 pagi dini hari. Desahan dan erangan yang dimulai beberapa saat setelah pukul 00:00 tengah malam masih terdengar sampai saat ini di kamar hotel mewah bernomor 3020.

Pemuda bersurai bluenette sedang menikmati hadiah pemberian dari sang emperror, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kalian bertanya hadiahnya apa? Sepertinya kalian bisa menebaknya.

Bahkan Akashi bilang sendiri pada Kuroko bahwa hadiah darinya malam ini sangat spesial. Pemuda beriris dwiwarna itu mengucapkannya sambil mendekati Kuroko dengan ditangan kirinya membawa tas hitam besar dan di tangan kirinya terdapat rantai.

Pasca mereka menyatukan diri mereka, Akashi Seijuurou membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko senang, "Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi jahat! Karenanya, kau jadi membolos selama 2 hari! Ditambah sekarang kau tidak enak badan dan Kurokocchi jadi absen selama 3 hari!"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Kise dari seberang telepon, "Maaf ya, Kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta kejutan yang telah Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, dan Momoi-san buat. Kalau waktu itu Akashi-kun tidak menyembunyikan ponselku, mungkin aku akan tahu dan akan mendesaknya untuk menghadiri acara dari kalian dan Seirin."

Terdengar suara kekehan, "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Kami mengerti jika Akashi-kun yang telah berbuat seenaknya. Ah, tapi kami jadi kerepotan menghadapi Momocchi yang menangis karena Kurokocchi tidak datang."

"Sekali lagi maaf, Kise-kun."

"Ah! Kurokocchi!"

"…ya?"

"Apa hadiah yang Akashicchi berikan selain 'itu'-ssu?"

Tahu maksud Kise dengan kata 'itu' membuat Kuroko memerah. Perlahan ia melirik ke arah jari manisnya.

Terdapat benda bundar berwarna perak melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya, "Hadiahnya yang lain adalah…"

"Adalah?"

Kuroko tersenyum sangat manis,"Ia mengajakku untuk bertunangan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Well, FF ini saya persembahkan untuk pair OTP saya, AkaKuro ~ Tapi yang lebih utama, ini ff dipersembahkan untuk Kurokocchi yang ulang tahun ^^ Otanjoubi Omedetou Kuroko Tetsuya!

Dan maaf untuk judulnya yang begitu pasaran. Saya sedang lelah berfikir untuk mencari judul, karena sekolah saya menyiksa saya dengan banyak tugas (lalu apa hubungannya?) 

Oh iya, untuk scene dimana ada kondom-kondomnya itu…sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Uhuk! Maksud saya, kejadian yang saya alami tidak persis seperti apa yg di ff ini. Waktu itu ketika pulang sekolah saya dan teman saya menyempatkan diri untuk belanja es krim ke alf*ma*t, dan didekat bagian kasir, saya tidak sengaja melihat kondom aneka rasa. Kondom-kondom itu sudah tidak tersusun rapi dan tinggal sedikit. Itu berarti…kondom itu laku, kan?

Ahaha, dan saya shock melihatnya. Secara saya belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Dan hanya saya yang menyadarinya, sedangkan teman saya tidak menyadarinya. Kalau tidak salah, mata saya juga menangkap sebuah jel dalam botol kecil yang saya ketahui itu adalah pelumas…

AARGH~ saya bisa gila jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu minna-san! *malah curhat*

Kalau banyak typo, hontou ni Gomennasai minna-san! Saya tidak sempat mengecek ulang karena saya banyak tugas *sob*

**Review kudasai, Minna-san?**


End file.
